It is generally known that radio systems that are capable of receiving digitally broadcast radio programs can be used in motor vehicles. For this purpose, radio systems of this kind have a receiving device in the form of a so-called DAB receiver, where the acronym DAB stands for digital audio broadcasting, which is a digital transmission standard for terrestrial reception of digital radio. Usually, a channel overview shows which digital radio programs can currently be received in the vehicle. In addition, whether the station is currently being received or not is usually shown.
If a vehicle occupant selects a digital radio station which is currently available, this does not mean that the digital radio station will still be received in the following few seconds or minutes. It is a frequent occurrence during trips with a motor vehicle that it is traveling at a reception limit for the reception of the corresponding digital radio stations, with the result being that there can be a constant alternation between an actual reception and muting since the previously selected digital radio station cannot currently be received. This switching back and forth is extremely annoying for vehicle occupants. This is particularly noticeable with digital radio since here the switch between an actual reception and a non-reception is abrupt, in contrast to analog radio where the reception quality deteriorates slowly.
DE 102013006125 A1 discloses a method for operating a receiving device of a motor vehicle. As soon as a route has been set in the navigation system of the motor vehicle, the receiving device is notified in advance of future shadow areas where certain radio stations cannot be received. Depending on the specified route and the known shadow areas, various radio stations are temporarily buffered in a memory facility. As soon as the motor vehicle passes into one of the shadow areas in which no radio reception is possible, the previously buffered data is played back.
DE 102012000885 A1 discloses a method for setting radio stations in a vehicle radio system. Here, a number of radio stations are displayed which are broadcast along a route planned by a driver.
DE 102012204090 A1 discloses a radio receiver with an automatic reaction to radio reception interferences. As soon as a motor vehicle enters a tunnel where a previously set radio station can no longer be received, the radio automatically switches to a radio station that can be received in the tunnel.